


Lace (The Erik Remix)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragneto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Erik's not sure when or why he started getting interested in this. He's also not sure what Charles will think of it.





	Lace (The Erik Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Erik was not exactly sure when it started appealing to him. 

It wasn’t like he stole his mother’s underwear to try on; no, he’d never done that, considering the contents of her drawers off-limits and not really something he should be thinking about. 

Maybe he’d been a bit intrigued by Doctor Frankenfurter, but there was just something really compelling about Tim Curry; everyone could agree on that, surely. 

It was possible he just had a taste for the finer things, and liked the feel of certain fabrics on his skin, or imagined he would. 

Regardless, things came to a head when he happened to see on his Tumblr dashboard a man who was naked but for a pair of lacy black panties. Yes. At the moment he realized what his eyes were seeing, Erik had a remarkable moment of clarity that left him staring at the screen for a while. The man’s erection was trapped between the wide lacy waistband and his flat stomach, a bit of precome visible at the head; and now Erik’s cock had a bit of precome leaking from it as well. 

There was nothing else for it but some quick masturbation.

He went to bed immediately after, although his sleep was fitful and his dreams were sprinkled with glimpses of men in women’s underwear, the lace spread over their taut skin.

Erik tried his best to keep his mind off the subject the next day, because his boyfriend, Charles, was a telepath, and Charles would sense something was up and he’d just look and _see_ possibly without even meaning to (Charles tried to be good about boundaries, but he was very powerful and not always aware of it—not that Erik didn’t find his power a bit of a turn-on, but), and Erik wasn’t sure he was ready to have this a Thing between them, if he ever would tell Charles. Because he wasn’t entirely sure how Charles would react. No one was as giving and enthusiastic as Charles was in bed, but… Erik himself was new to this side of his interests, and he needed some time with it first. It might not even be a long-term thing at all. Charles being _too_ enthusiastic about it might rattle him, and if he laughed, well.

He did manage to keep it in the back of his mind for several days, and then one night alone he couldn’t fight the urge to look up that image again.

And then he looked for more, and more.

He decided he didn’t like the red or pink lingerie, or the white. No, he liked the black best. Maybe blue, sometimes dark purple or magenta or burgundy. But he felt the black looked the most elegant. And would probably look the best on him.

Because he was thinking more and more about getting some for himself, for trying it out. He practically itched to feel the lace on his skin.

Finally, one evening he gave in and bought some. Online. 

The package arrived a few days later. Black stretchy silky material, with a wide band of lace at the top. He couldn’t wait to feel that lace stretched over his cock.

Standing before the mirror, naked except for the panties, he looked at himself, his erection caught snugly in the waistband, pressed against his belly (mostly because he was just that hard, partly because of the panties). He knew he was fit, and he was ragingly hard wearing these, looking at himself in them, but he still wasn’t sure Charles would be on the same page. What if he were bored, what if he really did laugh? What if he got all condescending: “Oh, darling, it’s lovely, but it’s not really my bag, is it?” And then Erik would feel foolish, and keep it to himself again.

His next weekend night out with Charles, he decided to wear them under his jeans. Just to see how it felt, and how it felt to have the secret of them. Out in a crowd, with Charles, with the panties under his jeans and next to his skin. He was half-hard all evening.

“Want to go to mine?” Charles asked, companionably bumping his shoulder as the exited the restaurant.

“Sure,” Erik said. It would look odd if he said no, and besides, he did want to go to Charles’, although he wasn’t sure yet if he’d somehow avoid Charles seeing his panties or not.

In the foyer of Charles’ penthouse (certainly nothing he could afford on a young professor’s salary; Charles came from money), Charles put up their coats and went to pour them some brandy. 

“I sense something’s bothering you,” he called from the study. Which of course was where he kept the brandy. “It doesn’t necessarily seem negative. Honestly, it seems to be attached to you being a bit horny. You don’t have to tell me the details if you don’t want to, I just wanted you to be aware that I’d picked up on it.” He walked back into the living room with the brandy, where Erik was sitting on the couch. Charles handed him his glass, and winked. “I certainly don’t object to you being horny.”

Erik took a long drink, and then set his glass down. After a deep breath, he said, “Charles, I have something to show you.”

Charles looked intrigued. He set down his glass, full attention on Erik, who felt flushed suddenly. Erik was not the shy type at all, yet…. Well, here went nothing.

Erik stood, and pulled off his t-shirt in a smooth motion. “Oh,” Charles said, sitting forward. “I’m very interested.”

With his power, Erik unbuttoned his jeans. He watched Charles’ face as he slowly lowered his zipper. Sensing that the zipper was completely down, he parted the material to show as much as he could without lowering the jeans. There was no doubt Charles could see what he was wearing under them.

Charles was staring, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, lips parted. “Oh, _Erik_.”

That was encouraging. He let his jeans slide down further. 

Charles was agog. “Was this why you had this low-level arousal all evening—Oh, silly question, isn’t it— My God, come here—”

Erik stepped out of the jeans entirely, but didn’t step much closer to Charles. He slid his hands down his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach and sides to stop just above the waistband. He put his hands on his thighs, then back up to gently tug at the underwear, hearing Charles inhale as his cock and balls shifted in them. 

“Oh, darling, you’ve gotten the lace all wet,” Charles said softly. He sat back. “My God, Erik, I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any more gorgeous. I wish you’d come here.”

Erik stepped closer, until he was standing between Charles’ legs, within reach. Charles put a hand to his stomach, and Erik drew in a breath like a hiss at the touch. Charles’ palms framed his hips, drew him closer. He leaned forward, breath hot on Erik’s erection, and pulled the panties down just a bit. As Charles had noticed, Erik’s cock was and had been leaking, producing a string of wetness that stretched as Charles pulled the waistband; Charles’ soft inhalation showed how much he appreciated that. 

Charles took the head of Erik’s cock in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, the soft wet sounds making Erik leak more. Without really thinking about it, he put his hands in Charles’ hair, drawing a hum of approval from him. 

Erik knew with certainty that Charles Xavier could make him come simply by holding his hips and working his tongue over the head of his cock, and that was probably what was going to happen.

 _I want you to come with these still on_ , Charles sent him. _Whether it’s with my mouth like this, or with my hand round you. I want these on you, I want you to mess them when you come. Do you want that, darling?_

“Yes, Charles," Erik breathed. 

_Hand or mouth, love?_

“Both,” Erik croaked, and Charles laughed. He worked his hand under the lace, wrapping it around Erik and giving him a squeezing stroke, tongue still lapping at the head. Pausing occasionally to kiss Erik’s abdomen, he slowly but firmly worked his hand up and down Erik’s shaft, his tongue gliding over the head of Erik’s cock. 

Charles sent him deeply appreciative thoughts about how wild this was driving him (having to do with the contrast of Erik’s angular, lean, masculine form with the feminine delicacy of the lace—more or less what Erik found appealing about it) and how vividly he’d remember it, how happy he was for an eidetic memory, how thrilled he was at Erik’s trusting display. 

“Make me come, Charles—”

They’d previously discovered that something in Erik loved it when Charles just went for it full bore once Erik was worked up to a fever pitch, that _making_ him come pleased them both, and Charles worked his cock faster until he came with a grunt, spurting all over Charles’ hand, his abdomen, the panties. 

“Christ,” Charles gasped, staring, getting his hand under his waistband and quickly stroking himself, Erik managing to undo his flies just in time. “My God, look at you,” he got out, coming with a hard shudder. “I’ll have to buy you more of those. All you want. Anything,” he managed to add.

“I can buy my own… panties, Charles,” Erik said. Talk about things he’d never expected to say. 

“Of course you can, love, but indulge me, won’t you? Do keep in mind I can afford La Perla.”

It was hard to argue with that.


End file.
